gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79N GM Custom
The RGM-79N GM Custom is a limited-production general-purpose mobile suit, that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79N GM Custom is a variation of the famous RGM series developed by the Earth Federation. It's a production model built after the end of the One Year War. Originally planned as a successor unit to replace the existing mass-production service models, the GM Custom is equipped with a high-output generator and features improved thrusters and auxiliaries. Along with other adjustments such as amplified actuators for faster limb response and additional verniers for better altitude control, the GM Custom possesses vastly superior overall performance and balance when compared to other mass-produced machines. As a part of the "Augusta series" high-performance MS built after the war, the GM Custom was designed and manufactured using the data and technology, and even spare parts obtained from the development of Gundam-type mobile suits, such as the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" (where certain design features are evident on the GM Custom). Thus, even among the other high-spec MS of the Augusta series, the GM Custom is still considered as one of the best units of the line. Despite having output and mobility rivaling that of a Gundam-type MS and being arguably the highest performing GM unit variant during the Delaz Conflict, there is, in fact, nothing that the GM Custom truly excels at, other than being a very balanced general-purpose MS. It can be said that the GM Custom is a "jack of all trades, but master of none". Due to its construction complexity and high production cost ratios, the GM Custom was not equipped with Beam weapons (despite being capable of doing so due to its high generator output) and its mass-production plans never left the draft stage. As a result, only a limited number of GM Customs were produced and these actual deployment units were assigned only to "ace" class pilots and/or spec-ops teams. After the events of the Delaz Conflict, the Augusta Base development team, along with their projects, were drafted under the management of the newly established Titans elite unit. Impressed with the GM Custom's performance, the Titans acquired the production line and streamlined the GM Custom's design to be simpler and better suited for mass-production. And thus marks the end of the production life the of GM Custom, and the new RGM-79Q GM Quel is born. This new model would serve as the Titans' mainstay mobile suit until it too was replaced by the RMS-106 Hizack. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces' RGM series of mobile suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power, however, they are effective at close range and is commonly employed as a deterrence tactic to keep an enemy mobile suit from getting too close. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*XB-G-1019H Beam Saber :The standard armament for melee combat for Earth Federation mobile suits is the beam saber. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. The only way to block a beam saber is to counter with another beam saber or to use armor that has been treated with an anti-beam coating. The RGM-79N GM Custom carries the "Augusta MS series" type, it is mounted in a recharge rack in the backpack behind the right shoulder. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :The main weapon of the GM Custom. The GM Rifle is a simple shell-firing machine gun that is based on older technologies, it has no where near the power of a beam rifle, but it is a weapon that can be cheaply produced and easily maintained. It features different barrel, sensor unit, stock and magazine configurations that allows for different ballistic and handling properties. The ammunition is stored in spare clips that can be replaced when they are used up. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. This is the same model used by the GM II and Nemo, the beam rifle has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the GM. Technically a large rocket launcher it could fire several 360mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*RGM·M-Sh-ABT/S-00057 Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History The GM Custom first saw active service during the events of the Delaz Conflict in U.C.0083. Three units were assigned aboard the Pegasus-class assault carrier Albion during its mission to recover the stolen RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". These units were also used in the subsequent battles against Zeon remnants fleets led by Aiguille Delaz and Cima Garahau, where one unit, piloted by Lt. South Burning, was lost. In U.C.0087, several surviving machines were seen repossessed by the AEUG and were used in their struggles against the Titans and Axis Zeon during the Gryps Conflict. These units, featured a green and white color scheme. Variants ;*RGM-79N GM Custom (Silver Haze) ;*RGM-79N-Fb GM Custom High Mobility Type ;*RGM-79Q GM Quel Picture Gallery ms_gmcustom_b.gif|GM Custom - Back RGM-79N GM Custom - Beam Saber.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Beam Saber RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm GM Rifle.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm GM Rifle RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - 90mm Machine Gun RGM-79N GM Custom - Shield.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Shield Gm-custom-morishita_4.jpg|GM Custom art by Naochika Morishita RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Lineart.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Lineart RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Lineart.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Lineart RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Cut Away.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Front View Cut Away RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Cut Away.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Back View Cut Away RGM-79N GM Custom - MS Head Internal View.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - MS Head Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Recharge Rack and Rocket Thrusters.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Recharge Rack/Rocket Thrusters Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Arm Internal View.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Arm Internal View RGM-79N GM Custom - Leg Internal View.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom - Leg Internal View Rgm-79n-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79N GM Custom Rgm-79n-hguc.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79N GM Custom RGM-79N - GM Custom - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom MS Girl バニン~1.JPG|Z gundam movie GM custom & GM Cannon II 0083 1.jpeg RGM-79N.jpeg gmcustomGBF.jpg Bonds of the Battlefield 02.jpg gmcustom-archive.jpg ms-gm_custom.jpg 2c.jpg|GM Custom (Gundam Perfect File) gmcustomprofile.jpg gmcustomprofile2.jpg gmcustomprofile3.jpg gmcustomprofile4.jpg References MS FILE 06 - RGM-79N GM Custom.jpg|MS FILE: 06 - RGM-79N GM Custom Master Archive GM 17.jpg Master Archive GM 18.jpg Master Archive GM 19.jpg Master Archive GM 20.jpg External links *RGM-79N GM Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79N ジム・カスタム